What's Broken, Make Whole
by Crazyhumor
Summary: Guys aren't suppose to be the victim in an abusive relationship. But that's exactly where Naruto finds himself when he starts dating his long time crush Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

_She would never hurt 'him' like this._ He thought bitterly.

Naruto groaned in pain as he lifted up his shirt exposing ugly, dark bruises spotting his back to himself in the mirror. He gently poked at one and winced. That hadn't been his brightest idea. He turned to look at his goggles laying in pieces on his floor. They were the only gift from his father, a man who he had vague memories of. A man who had better things to do then be a husband and father. He thought of all the insults the man would be throwing at him, if he had stuck around because he always believed the man who obviously did give a shit about him would only insult him.

 _You're only a punching bag to her… a way for her to release her frustrations. You honestly don't think she would like you? You're her puppet_. His imaginary father would laugh then. He was slightly happy the girl had used the goggles on him to release her frustrations.

Carefully he removed his shirt and slipped on a looser T-shirt and removed his jeans for bed. He could take a few bruises on the back anyway. The girl always wounded him deeper with her words. This was only a rare occasion that had turned physical. She had been drinking and sad… It was his own fault for not recognizing that before he opened his stupid trap. He honestly believed that.

He quietly slipped into his bed and closed his eyes. His phone vibrated and he quickly snatched it up. She hated it when he was slow to answer. He found himself sighing in relief when he realized it was only a text.

 **I'm sorry, Naruto.**

That was all. A simple I'm sorry, but it made him feel better. He texted her back a generic reply before moving the cell away from him. He was happy for the apology. He usually didn't get one. He curled himself up under the covers and closed his eyes again. His phone vibrated again.

 **Don't forget, you're my ride in the morning.**

Naruto quickly sprang up then a smile on his face. That's right… Finally school was starting up again after a long break. He could finally see his friends again after being isolated from them for so long. The thought over- joyed him just as much as it made a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. Would they see the cracks and red flags in the relationship they had all said wouldn't work. Of course they would. Another thought made him feel a little nauseous. He would be there. The very source of all his girlfriend's anger and stress, the very reason he had this girl as his girlfriend. His phone buzzed again longer this time telling him she was calling. He ignored it even though he understood as a fact it wasn't a good idea. His mind was too much of a mess to handle her in the delicate way she needed.

The next morning Naruto ran his fingers subconsciously over his steering wheel as his pink haired girlfriend got into his car. She was wearing pretty expensive as always, a name-brand, pink T-shirt and black shorts. Her face was set in a scowl but not a word escaped her lips. Naruto backed out of her drive way. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her pick up the coffee he already had waiting for her and take a sip. "How are you, Sakura?" He took a gamble and asked.

She held up the coffee cup almost blocking his view of the road. "Taste that."'

He gave her a suspicious glance before taking it and taking a sip. "What?" He handed it back to her. "That's how you like it, right?" She made a face before seeming to ignore his question.

"Why didn't you answer my call last night?"

Naruto moved around in his seat his eyes remaining on the road. His fruitless hope that she would forget, crushed. "I fell asleep." He lied.

"That fast?" He could hear the mockery in her voice.

Naruto ran a hand over his mouth. He could tell how this was going to turn out, and he wanted none of it now. Not when he was less than five minutes away from school. He wanted to be in a good mood for his first day back at school, not feel like crap.

"Sakura…" He trailed off.

"You didn't wanna talk then, don't even try now." She crossed her arms and stared forward.

Naruto only sighed happy it hadn't malformed into an argument crossover insult conversation. As soon as they arrived at Hollywood Arts, Sakura had jumped from the car and stormed off. He very slowly entered school taking in everything going on around him with a dimmed out grin. He walked over to his locker and opened it.

"Naruto!" A voice very loudly squealed making him turn around. He grinned as Ino made her way towards him followed by Hinata. The blonde hugged him laughing like the air head she wasn't the whole time before moving back looking hurt. "You ignored all of our phone calls over break." The girl pouted. Who would of ever believed that the girl hated him throughout grade and middle schools, only growing fond of him when he grew five inches freshman year.

Naruto laughed forcefully. "My bad, Ino. I was really busy, life and stuff, you know."

"With Sakura," Hinata cut in looking at him worriedly. "You spent all your time with Sakura right?"

Naruto gave a careless shrug. What had she expected? Sakura is his girlfriend.

"Wait," Ino yelled scaring them both. "What happened to your goggles?" The pretty girl stood up on her tip toes to stare at his head and running her fingers through his hair as if the things had somehow gotten lost in his mound of blonde hair.

His goggles were lying on his bedroom floor still in pieces. He obviously couldn't reveal that unless he wanted to reveal the reason why. "I'm having them cleaned. Professionally, you know how important they are to me." He lied. He turned around to close his locker for they couldn't read his face. When he turned back around he witnessed the most horrifying sight ever. Sasuke had just given Ino a hug in greeting causing the girl to moan inappropriately. He instantly thought of his green eyed girlfriend who for a fact wasn't over the boy with the jet black hair and good looks. It was a written in stone. Sasuke was the reason for all her rage filled outbursts and hysterical crying, so also apart of the reason for his bruises. Now that boy was open to date her sworn enemy. None of this could bode well for Naruto, her punching bag. He felt automatically sick and he barely greeted Sasuke when he threw him a greeting.

 **What's Broken, Make Whole**

Naruto took a bit of his taco and glanced towards Sakura who was glaring daggers behind him. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her food was untouched. He quickly took a look behind him and mentally groaned once he realized what had caught her attention. His day was going particularly well too… Oh well.

"Why don't we go sit with the others?" She asked innocently enough. Way too innocently for Sakura. Before he could finish chewing his taco he was being tugged up and dragged towards the table his half eaten taco left behind.

"Hi guys." Hinata greeted awkwardly when they arrived. Ino and Beck instantly moved a few inches away from each other. He was thankful for that.

Naruto felt bad for Ino who currently was the victim of one of Sakura's glares. "Hey guys," he announced awkwardly trying to defuse a little of the ungainliness. He took a seat beside Hinata.

Silence fell over the table. "I'm going to get another Taco." Naruto announced standing wanting desperately to get away.

"I'll come with you." Ino announced also wanting to escape from Sakura.

Naruto looked towards Sakura who barely blinked. Of course, he wasn't Sasuke. She wouldn't be bothered by him going off alone with Ino.

Naruto crossed his arms and scowled as he waited in the long line for his Taco. It was taking too long. "I think you've been spending too much time with Sakura." The girl poked his cheek with a cool finger.

Naruto frowned. "What?"

"Only Sakura can scowl like that." Naruto took a step forward as the line moved. He nodded in understanding. "Are you alright?" Ino asked her face very serious now. "Sakura, she wasn't always like this, but she can be well… cruel, and we all can see you're sort of sensitive."

Naruto laughed a little bitterly. "Gee, thanks, Ino."

"I didn't mean it like that." She sighed, her face becoming thoughtful. "I understand why she hates me considering the whole bitch faze I went through in middle school. Any, I changed, right." Naruto hesitated before nodding quickly. Ino smirked. "Anyway, I wasn't there for her and I regret that. We were suppose to be best friends forever. I can't figure out why she's been so. Never mind, I'm getting out subject here, I worried about how she's treating you, Naruto."

Naruto gave her a smile to show he wasn't really bothered by her words much. He had heard worse recently. "Thanks for the concern, Ino. I'm fine though." He glanced at her nonchalantly. "So, what's going on with you and Sasuke?"

Ino laughed a little, oddly nervously. "Nothing really," Her face was a little red. "We got close over break, but we aren't really sure yet. He dated Sakura, and I don't really need her to hate me more. We all know she's not over him."

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice called from behind them.

Naruto huffed. "Great, I didn't get my taco…" He glanced towards Ino. "See ya, Ino."

 **(OOO)**

She was ranting again.

They had just gotten out of school and Sakura was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He was just happy her anger wasn't directed at him for once. Well sort of… he gently pulled off his coffee stained shirt. At least honestly this time her spilling coffee on him was an accident and it wasn't hot, just the cold coffee from that morning. He hadn't gotten an apology though.

He began to wonder then why he was even with her. Yeah, he was desperate for a girlfriend and he had always sort of been in love with Sakura, but was that enough to make him stay?

"Did I do that?" Her change in tone cut into his mind. He looked up and could see her in his mirror staring at his back. He was sure the bruise was an even uglier color today. He watched her walk towards him and ran her hand over his back gently. "I'm sorry." She sounded sincere. "It will never happen again." Her fingers ghosted over his back, sending chills racing down his spine.

He turned around to assure her it was alright, but it was impossible with her lips pressed to his. He eagerly kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. She then pulled back leaving him breathless, his lips tingling and his heart pounding. A suggestive smirk appeared on her lips, and Naruto understood right than why he stayed. He couldn't get enough of Sakura Haruno. She was like strong liquor. Addictive and painful, but made him feel good even if it was only temporary…

They ended up on the bed kissing and groping each other. Naruto wondered would it happen again. He wondered would she let him have sex with her again. His jeans tightened more at the memory of the night he lost his virginity to Sakura. She must have sensed his thoughts because she stopped kissing him back. He moved from atop her without a word and disappeared out of the room.

He came back a few minutes later finding her still lying on his bed staring up at his ceiling. He awkwardly stood by the door getting ready to leave and go downstairs. She was obviously in deep thought and interrupting would be a bad idea. "Come lay with me, Naruto."

Naruto hesitated but got on the bed beside her. He tensed up when Sakura rested her head on his chest her arm over him. He wasn't use to this gently Sakura. His whole body shivered as she ran a hand down his arm.

She lightly smirked at his reaction. She began kissing his neck lightly to see what other reactions she could get from him. Why was she even dating Naruto? Honestly, because he was easy. It made her sound mean, but in reality she was. He never talked back to her. He never tried to control her. She controlled him. He was her out let of all the pain she felt about Sasuke breaking up with her.

Naruto grunted and pushed her off for he could lean over her. He began kissing her neck roughly. Sakura ran her hands over his back. He winced into her mouth when she touched the bruise but continued kissing her. Sakura frowned into his kiss. She hadn't meant to hit him with those stupid goggles. He had gotten in the way of her tantrum. It made her seem abusive and she hated thinking about herself like that. She wasn't abusive… she had never abused Sasuke. Then again Naruto and Sasuke were certainly different. Girls couldn't be abusive, though.

Naruto reluctantly pulled back. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked breathlessly when he realized she wasn't really kissing back. His eyes were pleading with her.

That was Naruto. Always wanting to be accepted, so much so he was willing to put up with a bitch like her. That idea pleased her for some reason. She wrapped her arms around him bringing him into a kiss.

(OOOO)

Naruto grinned openly as he brushed a few strands of pink hair from Sakura's pale shoulder. He was a fool, he got it. After last night he couldn't really bring himself to care. The boy didn't dare move in fear he would wake his sleeping beauty. Then everything would be ruined. Sakura would go back to being always angry and frustrated with him, and he would go back to always wanting to please her.

Her green eyes fluttered open and stared at him. He waited on her reaction; his whole body had gone tense. The girl smiled at him. A real smile that made his heart beat like crazy. He wondered could she hear it. Very slowly she moved over him and stood by the bed bearing all to him as she began looking for her cloths.

"Are you going to gawk at me all day?" She asked. "I need a ride home for I can change clothes for school."

Naruto nodded dumbly before getting out of bed dragging his sheet with him to cover up. Sakura rolled her eyes.

(OOOO)

Naruto took his eyes off the road every few seconds to look at Sakura. Her hand was clamped around his free one her thumb messaging his hand. She hadn't let go the since they left her house. He wasn't complaining. He wasn't really sure what had come over her though. All morning she had been acting strange.

Her strangeness wasn't only in the morning hours either. She was actually talking to him and laughing at his jokes. By lunch he felt as light as a feather at her sudden change. He was grinning like an idiot and everything was funny. He hadn't been insulted all day.

"You look happy today, Naruto." Ino appeared behind him.

"Ino," torn from his thoughts he yelped. "Why did you sneak up on me like that?"

The blonde gave him a funny look. "I di-"

Sakura exited the classroom and instantly rolled her eyes at Ino before taking Naruto's hand and dragging him away. "What's up with that girl and _my_ boyfriends?" He heard her mumble.

"We were only talking…" He trailed off when he realized what she had said. She called him her boyfriend, out loud.

"That's why she was practically stripping you with her eyes." The girl sneered.

"She's only worried."

"Why would she be worried?" Sakura had stopped walking abruptly and glared at him. "What have you told her?" Her eyes narrowed and she removed her hand from his.

Naruto glanced around nervously. "Nothing, I don't know why she's worried either." He answered truthfully. Sakura obviously didn't believe him.

"Uzamaki…" She warned. "That was an accident; you didn't have to tell the queen of stealing everything mine."

Naruto opened his mouth to refute that he had told Ino anything but was interrupted by Hinata. "Hey guys," She smiled softly. "Are you going to lunch?" She asked seemingly oblivious to the tension.

Sakura turned her icy glare on the unsuspecting Hinata before huffing and stalking away.

"What's wrong with her?" Hinata asked, wide eyed.

Naruto only shook his head. "Let's go to lunch, Hina."

"yeah," the girl said slowly.

(OOO)

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and looked at Sakura as he came to a stop. He was really dropping _his_ girlfriend off at her _ex_ -boyfriend's house. They apparently had a project.

Sakura quickly got from the car barely glanced back at him. He quickly sped off.

 _You're whipped._

The made up voice of his imaginary voice had appeared in his head. He let out a tired sigh; he guessed he could work on fixing his goggles. That's exactly what he did and it had taken all night. He removed his magnifying glasses, rubbing his forehead tiredly and looked at his handy work. His goggles were officially fixed.

He hoped he would stay that way. He yawned and made his way over to his bed and settled down for a much needed sleep. He was awakened by a really angry Sakura a few hours later when he was pulled from the bed. He winced as he landed on his left arm wrong.

"I was calling you for hours to come and pick me up." She hissed angrily.

Naruto very slowly stood looking the angry girl over judging her mood. She was obviously angry, really angry. "I thought you were going to get a ride home from Sasuke?" He made certain his voice was calm.

Her expression turned even more furious if possible. "If I call you, you're supposed to answer."

"I'm sorry, I was asleep." He replied helplessly. "It won't happen again."

She crossed her arms and nodded her head mockingly. "Yeah, you wanna find out why? Well, because you're pathetic, and this pathetic relationship is over." She scornfully said.

Naruto felt miffed. "Wait," he called after her moving to follow her. He reached out for her but found his bedroom door being slammed on his hand. He cried out in pain as sharp pain raced up his arm.

He looked at his hand and whimpered. Tears sprang up behind his eyes, and his thumb looked awkward. He looked up and found Sakura gone. He closed his eyes; she hadn't even bothered to stick around. Along with being in pain he felt beyond stupid.

He looked down at his hand again, and his legs wobbled. His mom was most likely working a long shift. Calling any of his friends would rise to many questions. He had no one to take him to the hospital. He would have to do it himself.

Somehow he managed getting to the hospital on his own. As soon as the receptionist had seen him she had called her mom who also worked there.

"How did this happen?" His mom asked sitting beside him and pressing a compress to his already swollen hand. She looked so tired, she always looked tired. He had heard stories from his mother's friends how she use to be loud, full of energy, and so much fun before his father left and she had him. He wondered how that would be, having a mother who was actually around and who wasn't so exhausted all of the time.

Naruto moved around uncomfortably in the waiting room chair. "I was being my usual clumsily self and slammed my hand in the bathroom door."

"How is that even possible?" She asked but he could tell she believed him. What other explanations could there be? That a girlfriend she had never met before had slammed his hand in his bedroom door in an angry rage? Would Naruto ever tell her that's what happened? No.

A few hours later he was sitting at a table in the hospital's cafeteria with an orange cast on his right arm. His fingers were red and swollen. Sakura had broken his wrist. His mom was currently sitting across from him and lecturing him about being more careful. He had zoned out a long time ago his mind on a certain green eyed girl who had broken his heart and his wrist.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and the boy struggled to get it out. He frowned when Sasuke's name appeared on his phone.

"Hey…" he uncertainly said into the cell.

"Hey man," Sasuke said. A long silence went on between them. "I have to tell you something."

Naruto waved his mother away as she handed him a bag with his pain medication in it. His mom mumbled something about getting back to work. "Go for it."

"I was going to tell you when you got here, but whatever." Sasuke coughed. "Sakura had tried to, uh, do something. I didn't let her and I kicked her out last night. Ino and I thought you should be aware of that." He announced. "I told her she was your girlfriend now and that I couldn't betray you like that."

Naruto blinked. That's why she had been so angry last night. Sasuke had rejected her… again. This time his name had come up. He thought about Sasuke's words. He couldn't betray him like that. He gave a mental snort. Why not? He had. He had broken one of the most important guy codes because he was so desperate for a girlfriend.

"Thanks, for the heads up, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura is very layered in this story and there will be a struggle as far as the relationship between Sakura and Naruto goes.**

Naruto wondered the hospital hallways waiting on his mom to get off. She wouldn't let him drive home on his own. He rolled his eyes. He had walked around the gift shop for an hour until he was kicked out for not buying anything. Then he had hung around the nursery, but was fairly quickly kicked out of there.

So now he was just wondering the hallways bored out of his mind and in pain. Naruto blankly stared at his phone which he was holding in his one good hand. He was seriously contemplating calling Sakura and apologizing. He also wondered if there was a place for him in the mental ward.

He had just found her number and built up enough confidence when he collided with someone. "Ah," He cried dropping his phone to hold his arm.

"I'm so… Naruto?"

Naruto winced still holding his arm. "Hey Ino," He managed to say.

"Are you alright Naruto?" The blonde asked slowly taking in his cast with blue eyes. "How did that happen?" She motioned towards his arm.

Naruto bent down and picked up his discarded phone, checking it for cracks. "What are you doing here, Ino?" He asked ignoring her question. He had become such a deflector.

Ino frowned, but answered anyway. "My step-sister, you remember her, right? Well she ordered this thing online for her... I think she would kill me if I told you." She laughed obviously amused. "She's in there, you wanna go see her?" The girl pointed to the room behind her.

Naruto was about to decline the offer. Temari didn't like him and he honestly had no desire to be around her right now. He got along fine with the other Yamanaka blended household members just fine even though Gaara a sophomore seemed a little not right in the head and the other sibling, Kankuro, liked to bring dolls to school. Ino's family was a strange one.

"Please Naruto, she's driving me crazy." Ino pleaded, suddenly looking desperate. "I mean it's not fair that Gaara and Kunkuro somehow got out of babysitting Tamari duty. Everyone knows how she is when she's sick."

Naruto sighed. There wasn't like there was anything else for him to do, "alright for you." He announced with a big, forced smile.

Ino smiled happily back. "I'm going to warn you though, what you're about to see will not be pretty." She opened the hospital room's door.

Temari was sitting up in the hospital bed swollen and bright red. "What happened to her?" Naruto asked horrified. Tamari let out a weird snorting sound. "Is she asleep?" Naruto leaned closer to the older girl. "Her eyes are open."

Ino shrugged. "No idea. Her doctor said she would be alright." The girl took a seat in the recliner in the room. "Anyway… What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing really, but me being clumsy and slamming my own hand in a door," He carelessly shrugged.

Ino frowned. He could tell she didn't believe him. "Did Sasuke tell you what happened last night?" Her change in subject surprised him and made him uncomfortable. But more than anything he was embarrassed.

"Uh…" The boy stammered taken back by the question. He looked down and sighed heavily. "Yeah he called this morning. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Sakura broke up with me last night."

"Really," Ino asked surprised. "Why?"

"It was my fault." He took a seat in a smaller chair near Temari's hospital bed. He rested his casted arm gently on his leg.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Somehow I doubt it."

Naruto gently shrugged.

"Nice to see you don't really seem torn up about it." Ino commented. Naruto was surprised to hear he looked alright on the outside because on the inside he felt like crap. All he wanted to do was call Sakura. "You are alright with it, right? You do understand Sakura tried to cheat on you?"

Naruto looked down and scratched the back of his head.

"Seriously Naruto," Ino shouted throwing her hands in the air when she realized what he was thinking. "Why are you putting up with her? Sasuke couldn't even do it and she treats you a million times worse. She needs help and support, not a boyfriend she can run all over."

"Maybe because," His voice cracked. "I'm Naruto, nerdy, lame, awkward Naruto that no girl wants to date. No girl except for Sakura."

"What about Hinata in middle school, you guys dated." Naruto merely gave her a look for bringing up his sixth grade relationship with the once shy Hinata. They were eleven years old and even back than Hinata's very wealthy family made it perfectly clear that he wasn't good enough for their daughter. Her cousin, Neji, had punched him in the face after all. Ino sighed, seeming to realize that him and Hinata didn't count. "She obviously doesn't care about you, Naruto." Ino said softly. "I don't even get why she was dating you."

"Gee, thanks Ino."

"That's not what I meant." Her breath came out in a tired sigh. "What I mean is. I don't believe you should be with Sakura. No one really does, we all went along with it because you seemed happy. Now you don't and I think it's good that it is over between you two."

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek and said not a word. Ino groaned, and opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by her father and step-mother entering the room.

"Oh Temari," Her step-mother cooed hugging her bloated daughter.

Ino instantly stood. "Well, I guess we will be leaving now." The girl quickly said and grabbed Naruto's good wrist and dragged him out of the room before her parents could say anything.

"Uh, are we going someplace?" Naruto asked when he noticed Ino was dragging him to the outside parking lot.

"I'm taking you to the beach to show you, you don't need Sakura. We're going to find someone to date you."

Naruto groaned. "No Ino." He firmly said. He was not going to budge on this.

(OOO)

Ino dangled her legs out of her car as she watched Naruto walk back to her car. His head was low and he pushed through sand lazily. "Oh come on Naruto it wasn't that bad." She comforted as he flopped down in her back seat his legs also dangling out of the car. He flung his casted arm over his face.

Naruto gave her a one eyed glare. "She laughed at me." The boy announced. He was referring to the girl currently giggling with another girl on the beach.

"You mentioned your obsession with those salty noodles didn't you? You have to learn how to talk about more than noodles."

"Ramen, Ino, its called Ramen." Naruto announced weakly.

Ino only shook her and probed herself up on her armrest and looked at him. Naruto checked his phone. He heard Ino groan.

"She's not going to call." Ino said. "It's Sakura remember?"

Naruto tried to look confused. "I wasn't checking because of Sakura." Ino blinked at him. "Alright I'm pathetic." He grumbled sitting up.

"You are not…" Ino said back not really sounding convincing.

He blankly stared at her. She gave him a sheepish grin. "I really mean that Naruto." Ino announced sincere this time.

"Yeah, whatever," he laughed. "Why did we have to come all the way to the beach for this?" He asked.

Ino shrugged. "I wanted to come to the beach." He once again stared at her blankly. She gave a defeated sigh. "I wanted to think."

"About…"

Naruto watched her comb her hair with her fingers and her eyes dart all around the car. "Sasuke," he answered for her.

"Yeah," she nodded looking down. "He asked me out."

Naruto frowned. "You don't really seem too happy about it."

"I am." She answered quickly looking up at him before looking down again. "It's just…"

"You're worried Sakura will destroy you?" Naruto half joked.

"That and it would almost like all her crazy accusations weren't crazy. That I really did have the hots for her boyfriend." She answered.

"That's all?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"No," she admitted truthfully. Naruto gave her a look, telling her he was listening. "Well, I'm not really sure if I like Sasuke… like that."

Naruto was honestly surprised, it was no secrete that since fourth grade up until sophomore year when Sasuke and Sakura began dating that Ino was obsessed with Sasuke, like most girls. He wondered if asking her why would be a good idea. She had turned back around her eyes focused on sun setting behind the sea. "It never gets old seeing that." He mumbled instead.

She nodded in agreement with a soft smile

(OOO)

"You see that." Naruto announced helplessly, as two very pretty girls walked by their table at a burger place without even giving him a glance.

Ino rolled her eyes and took a drink of her coke. "Go talk to them. This time leave ramen out of the conversation."

Naruto was going to object until he noticed one of the girl's look up at him and smile. A large grin spread across his face. "I'll be right back, Ino." He quickly slid from the booth. Ino rolled her eyes again.

Naruto's phone that he had left on the table vibrated. She glanced back at him determining he was doing well. She reached over and picked up the cell and bit her lip as soon as she read who the text was from. She glanced back at Naruto. He was smiling and laughing and more importantly so was the girl he was talking to.

She quickly deleted the text and slid it back into place, feeling a little bad. Considering Naruto had been waiting all day for this one message.

A few minutes later Naruto returned and instantly checked his phone. Ino shifted uncomfortably. "How did it go?" She asked.

An easy grin appeared on his face, "good." He held up his cast revealing a number scribbled over it.

"So my advice about toning down on the obsession was good?" She asked slowly already guessing the answer.

Naruto nodded looking a little embarrassed about it. "You were right, like always."

Ino grinned in a very nonchalant manner.

(OOOO)

They were almost at Naruto's duplex. Naruto was staring silently out of the window while Ino tapped a finger nervously on her steering wheel. She glanced at Naruto. He looked so defeated and sad and guilt hit her again. She was withholding some information that without a doubt would make him feel better.

It was no surprise to her, when she found herself coming clean. "Sakura texted you."

Naruto looked at her confusion written over his features. "What?"

"When you were talking to that girl, she texted you." She announced slowly. "I deleted it and yeah, I'm sorry."

"Oh," He finally said not even sounding remotely upset. She in relief sighed. "What was it?"

"I didn't read it. It was sort of long." She ran a hand through her hair. "I really am sorry."

Naruto looked at her for a long time he wasn't really sure why. He wasn't mad, not even upset. He understood why she had done it. It was in Ino worrying about him, and he appreciated it. He really liked that about his blonde haired friend.

"We need to hang out again really soon." He changed subjects.

Ino nodded happy he wasn't upset with her. "Tomorrow sounds good." She glanced at him.

"Yeah sounds good." He lightly stumbled over his words.

"It's a date." The girl said then laughed nervously when she realized how it had sounded.

Naruto awkwardly dug in his right pocket with his left hand for his keys as he walked up stairs towards his home. He froze when he noticed the girl pacing back and forth in front of his door. His porch light was on, probably left like that by his mother before leaving for work.

"Sakura?" He asked. The girl stopped her sporadic knife tapping along his banister and looked at him. "W-what are you doing here?" He tried to sound indifferent. He wasn't worried about the blade, the girl always carried the small blade with her for whatever reason.

The girl shoved her blade into her boot and crossed her arms over herself. "It's a little cold out here. Can I come in?"

Naruto nodded numbly and fumbled to open his door. He felt a cold hand come over his and gently pluck his keys out of his hand. She unlocked it for him and they both entered his dark home. Her lips were on his before he could even turn on the lights. He made a sound of surprise because he was surprised. He refused to kiss back even though it was hard. He had waited all day for this, right? He tried to ignore how her lips tasted like something fruity and how her body felt against his. She moved back fairly quickly once it was obvious he wasn't going to kiss back. He could feel her breath on his lips and her hands on his face.

The room flooded with light as she clicked it on. "Naruto…" Her voice was unreadable. Naruto looked down. He couldn't look at her, he was afraid he would melt under her gaze. He felt her gently run a hand down the arm she had hurt and gently take his still swollen fingers into her hand. "I didn't mean to do this."

He moved his hand away from her grip. "What about what happened between you and Sasuke?… well what you tried to make happen. Did you mean to do that?" He gently moved by her and flopped onto the couch in the living room and turned the TV on. She had followed him, of course.

"Don't act like that Naruto," The girl stood over him her arms crossed. "I told you in the beginning that Sasuke was the only person I cared about and will ever care about."

Naruto bit his lip. That had hurt, a lot. "Yeah, I understand that." He admitted dejectedly. "I guess that's why I can't understand why I keep putting up with stuff like this." He held up his cast not even looking at her.

Sakura looked down guiltily then sat on the couch beside him facing him, her legs underneath her. She took his hurt hand into her lap lightly messaging his fingers. He held his breath. Her sudden softness affecting him like it always had. He gently removed his hand again from her grip and slid further away from her.

(OOO)

Sakura made a frustrated sound her fingers going to her temples. "Don't be like this now." Sakura mumbled angrily. Today wasn't going very well for Sakura. First she had woken up late because she had stayed up all night feeling guilt-ridden. She had hurt Naruto… again. Then her mom had given her some really bad news. Her mom and dad were going to try to be together again. Her mom was getting back with her father after five years. A man, who abused her mother almost every day for eleven years, was getting another chance.

He had supposedly changed. Her mom had told her he had gone through some type of program and was a new man. She hardly believed that.

He was an abuser and would always be one. Her closed eyes opened and she looked at Naruto's casted arm. _So are you._ She quickly shook her head trying to get rid of the thought. She _couldn't_ be anything like her father.

Naruto moved around a little. He wanted to deflate this quickly; he couldn't handle another broken wrist. "What's wrong?"

She crawled towards him and laid her head in his lap. "Just hold me, Naruto." Naruto was tense for a long time and she uttered not a word until he had relaxed. He found himself playing with her hair as she told him her story. She apologized multiply times throughout her story for hurting him, and said many times she hated the idea of being like her father. He gave her the words she was looking for, and assured her she wasn't.

(OOOO)

The next day Naruto was sitting in Sakura's living room waiting on her. He shook his leg impatiently. She was taking forever and he was starting to regret declining her offer to come up with her. His phone began to ring.

"Please tell me, I haven't been stood up." Ino's voice came through his cell.

Naruto quickly sat up hitting himself in the face with his hand and winced when he hit himself with the hard cast. He had completely forgotten. "No," He answered slowly realizing he had forgotten.

"You totally forgot, Naruto." The girl laughed. "Never mind, anyway are you coming to Sasuke's game?"

"Yeah, me and Sakura are about to leave." He glanced towards Sakura when she appeared into the room.

Ino made a displeased sound, "Of course." The girl mumbled. "I guess, I'll see you there then." She hung up.

"Who was that?"

Naruto lightly shrugged, "Ino." He answered nonchalantly. Sakura made a similar sounding sound of displeasure as Ino.

"Of course it was Ms. Pig." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go before my mom gets back." She huffed.

(OOOO)

Naruto let out a haggard breath holding his left eye, as he sat on his bed in his bedroom. Warm blood seeped through his finger, and he moaned in pain. Around him his room was a scene of disarray. Things lay broken throughout his room, his cloths were thrown about, and there was a large hole in the wall by his door. He was thankful his mom wasn't home. His goggles were in pieces on the floor once again.

His bedroom door opened and Sakura quickly made her way towards him, a wet rag in her hand. Her movements were still a little uneven from drunkenness. She bent in front of him. "Let me look at it." Her hand touched his wrist gently. She was sobering up quickly. He let her remove his hand to reveal a nasty cut under his eye. His eyes was already swelling and turning a deep red color. Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, her face frozen in horror. She had done that.

Naruto winced and tear rolled down his unhurt eye. "I think I need to go to the hospital, Sakura." He covered his eye again with his hand.

"Alright," The girl said quickly and began subconsciously rubbing her busted knuckle. Helping him up she lead him to his car and drove him to the hospital.

(OOO)

Sakura walked into her house a little after noon and sighed. It had been a long night/morning. She had just left the hospital from being with Naruto. He had a black eye and it was swollen shut and her ring had cut him, other than that he was fine. She looked down at her bandaged hand.

"Sakura is that you?" She heard her mother call from the living room. Sakura rolled her eyes. Who else would it be? She turned left and began to go upstairs intent on ignoring her mother and going to bed. She felt awful. "Come in here will you?"

Sakura closed her eyes in annoyance but walked into their living room anyway. "What is it mother?" She was surprised to see her father sitting on the couch beside her mother. Her little brother was shoving a video game in their father's face like he had won the lottery. She rolled her eyes. Her parents sharing a bottle of wine. "I thought he wasn't supposed to drink?" She couldn't help but ask.

"It is nice to see you again too, Sakura." Her father chuckled making her feel sick.

Sakura crossed her arms. "It's Sakura." Her blue eyes found her mother's. "What do you want?"

Her mother flipped her blond hair over her shoulder letting her daughter's attitude roll off her. "You didn't come home last night and I was worried." She noticed her mother eyeing her bandaged hand. Sakura quickly put her hand behind her back. "What happened?"

Sakura rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I took a friend to the hospital, he's fine now." She avoided looking at her dad. "I'm really tired so I'm going to bed." She quickly made her get away. She quickly escaped into her dark room, and sat on her bed.

She fiddled with the bandages on her hand. She couldn't understand what was up with her lately. She wasn't nice and was annoyed by almost everything. But recently she has been more than annoyed by everything. Enraged would be a better word, and Naruto always seemed to be the one to catch her wrath. Naruto was only supposed to be her rebound boyfriend. He was only supposed to keep her mind off of Sasuke when she wanted to stop thinking about him.

She remembered when her temper had flared dangerously for the first time during her relationship with Naruto. It was sometime in July. Everyone else had gone to Suna on a trip, and Naruto had wanted to go but having influence over him like she had she had threatened to break up with him if he went. He had stayed. They ended up going to a random person's house and she got really drunk. Some girl was talking about Sasuke asking her out and she had snapped. She attacked her and had to be restrained by Naruto. He had taken her home then she then released her frustrations on him. Yelling, name calling, crying, she had hit him and scratched him, and he took it all. The boy didn't yell back nor hit back. The next evening when they saw each other again he had asked if she was alright even though he was the one with the bruises up and down his arms.

She hugged herself. Breaking his wrist and hurting his eye were the worst by far… She would never hit him again. She had already promised Naruto. Now she had to promise herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was exhausted and dragged his feet as he entered Kohona Academy High School. His eye burned and his wrist hurt like crazy. He felt exhausted and dreaded the day ahead of him.

"Man, you look like you got ran over by a truck." Naruto looked up at Shikamaru and blinked his good eye at his lazy friend who was staring at him dully. He was so tired he hadn't even noticed his friends standing by Ino's locker like they did daily. They all were looking at him with wide, concerned, and curious eyes.

"Naruto, do you need to go to the nurse?" Hinata asked, her eyes the widest out of all of his friends.

Naruto shook his head. "Was that Neji who dropped you off earlier. I thought that was him." He asked trying to get attention off of him.

"No," Hinata frowned. "Are you alright?"

Naruto gently rubbed the back of his neck careful to avoid all their gazes especially Ino's which was burning a hole through him. "Something's up." The blonde haired girl spoke up. "In only four days you get a broken wrist and a hideous looking black eye. What's going on Naruto?"

"Are you getting bullied again?" Sasuke asked looking rarely concerned. "Shikamaru and I can take care of that." Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"No need." Naruto held up his casted hand. He hated that the fact that he had been bullied back in middle school because of his mother's income or rather lack of it. The Kohana Academies were notoriously a school for the wealthy and 'well-breed'. Everyone had outgrown that for the most part by high school. "I'm not getting bullied, I'm just clumsy." He laughed forcefully.

Ino stepped forward taking a really close look at his eye. "What's under the band aid?" Naruto's hand unconsciously went up and his fingers trailed across the small bandage.

"A cut," he answered truthfully, avoiding her gaze.

"Like from a ring…?" She looked at him suspiciously.

Naruto blinked and frowned. Ino was definitely implying something. Sakura rounded the corner exactly than and walked towards them. Sakura took a sip of her coffee and said not a word as she came to a stop beside him.

"How are you today, Sakura?" Ino asked sweetly.

"Watch it, pig." Sakura warned, narrowing her eyes.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Are what? You'll hit me?" There she goes again seemingly implying something. Sakura glanced at Naruto quickly who glanced at her also.

"I wouldn't waste my time." The pink haired young women huffed and grabbed Naruto's hand and stalked away with him.

(OOOO)

Naruto watched anxiously as Sakura angrily stabbed at her salad with her fork. He was sure the girl was imagining Ino's face in the bowl. He glanced towards the table his friends sat, noticing Ino was sending him worried glances.

"You should calm down." He told her softly. She looked up at him her eyes flashing in anger before the look melted away. She took a deep breath. She was trying.

"Maybe you should help?" She leaned in closer to him, then made a face as her green eyes darted over his face, before moving back. "That eye…though"

Though insulted Naruto laughed and opened his mouth to say something but his phone beeped. He reached into his pocket glancing at it. He looked back towards Ino who was looking at Hinata with a disinterested but trying to be interested look on her face, the normal look for Ino when she was talking to the quieter girl.

Sakura noticed him looking. "Is there anything you should be telling me about you and pig?"

"No, why would you think that?" Her eyes narrowed before giving him the fakest smile he had ever seen.

"She looks at you and then you look at her." She feigns being nonchalant and even gives a shrug. "This turn of events is making it impossible for me to calm down." The girl gritted out.

"You have nothing to worry about." He gently patted her hand and stood to leave to the nurse's office. For some reason she believed him. It was strange to her, she believed him completely when she never believed Sasuke when he had said similar words. "You're my ride home." He grinned in a way that always annoyed her, but for some reason didn't in that moment, and left.

 _(OOOO)_

"You look like a scrawny hoodlum." The girl smiled kindly as she let Naruto into her house.

"Gee, thanks Ino." The boy said not happy. "Why was it important for me to come over your house today?" He took a seat on one of the two royal blue couches in Ino's large home.

Ino's smile faded and she took a seat on the other couch. She nervously looked around for a while and fumbled with her sparkly shirt. "Is Sakura the one who hurts you?" She rushed out so quickly he almost didn't catch it.

Naruto blinked until he realized what had come out of her mouth. "W-what," His voice came out hoarse as his heart pounded. "That's ridiculous Ino why do you always question my manliness?"

Ino frowned. "That's not what I mean."

"Why would you even think that?" He asked trying to calm his racing heart.

"It couldn't have been a coincidence for Sakura to have a busted hand and you have a busted eye." Ino said in a rush. "I'm not questioning your manliness or whatever, I mean if she hits you that isn't right."

"You really think she hit me?" Naruto asked his voice was stronger than he thought it would be.

"That's why I'm asking, Naruto. I have no idea. Sasuke never seemed to have that… problem with her, and Sakura never seemed like the type."

Naruto quickly stood. "I'm leaving, talk to you later, Ino." He moved towards the home's door.

"It's true then?" She quickly followed him. She wanted to push the issue but Naruto was having none of it.

"No Ino… you're wrong, and it's not really any of your business." He announced and left quickly.

 _(OOOO)_

"It looks a lot better." Sakura announced as she removed the band aid from under Naruto's eye. He barely paid attention to her words. How could he with her body pressed to his and her breath on his face? He leaned in and kissed her.

"This is not what I need to see in the morning." Ino announced from behind them breaking them up. She walked towards the couple as they leaned against a wall of their high school's outside cafeteria.

"Who told you to gawk then?" Sakura asked none too kindly.

"I wasn't gawking; I need to speak with Naruto." Her eyes turned to look at him. "You've been avoiding me for days… I wanna apologize. I think I was wrong about what I said last week."

"Please tell what it is you are wrong about. I do enjoy when that happens." The pink haired girl said.

"Can I talk to Naruto… alone?" Ino said agitated now. She was a little astonished that Naruto hadn't revealed to Sakura what happened.

Sakura opened her mouth to decline but Naruto quickly interrupted. "Only for a little while," he looked at his girlfriend. Sakura glared back but remembering she was supposed to be trusting Naruto the girl walked away with only a glance back.

Naruto looked at his fellow blonde friend waiting for her to say whatever she had to say. Ino was twisting her hair nervously. "I'm sorry, for what I said."

"You were worried, I get it." He gave her a grin to show he was over it. "You're a good friend."

 _(OOO)_

Ino smiled back and hugged him. After a while they pulled away from each other. Naruto quickly ran off to find Sakura before the girl lost her patients. She had been better recently. No hitting, no shouting, no insults, just him and Sakura being almost normal. She had pulled her blades out on her parents though. That hadn't gone well and her mother was now making her see a person for help once a week. She complained about it, but he was secretly happy she was getting the help. He was worried about her, her temper was shorter than it once was and he had no idea why. She had told him this morning it worried her too. He wanted to help her more than he ever wanted to help anyone.

(OOOO)

"Your father will be coming over for dinner, Sakura. Please try being respectful and giving him a chance."

Those were the words Sakura was greeted with as soon as she entered her front door. She stared at her nervous mother as the blonde woman folded a dish towel in her hands and slung it over her shoulder.

Sakura blinked, the hand holding her phone to her ear loosening and Naruto's voice droned on in her ear, something about meeting his mother. Anger ignited inside of her at her mother's words and the flighty, frightened bird look in her eyes.

"Thanks for the welcome back, mom, my day at school was awesome. How was yours?" Sakura bit out bitterly, hanging up on Naruto. "And I'm not sure why you're bothering to tell me about Kazashi coming over, you didn't any of the other times he came over for dinner this week."

Her mother face and body language became defensive. "I don't have to ask you if its alright to have your father over for dinner, Sakura. This is still my house." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I was telling you in hopes you would try a hand at being a little more pleasant today and actually eat at the table with us."

Sakura swallowed the urge to scream and curse and breathed in deep. "Are you really so lonely you would welcome back a man who use to lock in your room like a child and beat the shit out of you on a daily bases? How could you do that to us?"

Mebuki folded her arms over herself, defensive. "You cannot talk to me like that, Sakura. And your father has changed. He is not that man anymore. Everyone deserves forgiveness. You're not perfect, Sakura, and I forgive you, why can you not forgive him?"

Sakura's blood ran cold. "Do not compare me to that man. I am nothing like him." Her voice was hoarse and wobbly. Her mother's words had cut deep, unknowingly poking at the insecurities she held within herself.

Her mother sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand, seeming to calm herself. "I did not mean you were like him, Sakura. What I meant is, we all do things that sometimes we need to be forgiven for." She took a few steps until she stood in front of Sakura and took the girl's balled hands into her own and met her eyes. "You can understand that, right, Sakura?" The worse part was that she could. All of the crap she had put Naruto through and he had forgiven her, how could she not give her father a chance. "So, please, give this a chance. For me, for your brother and yourself. Its not for Kazashi."

Her therapist had said something similar at their last session. None of it sat well with the pink haired girl but she found herself nodding.

Her mother smiled softly. "I really do appreciate this, Sakura. Dinner is at seven."

(OOOO)

Sakura called Naruto back once she was alone in her bedroom and she was in control of her emotions again.

"What's wrong?" Naruto's first words and the concern in his voice made her calm down even more as she reclined on her pink and yellow bed and stared up at her 'Pretty Pony' sticker covered ceiling. She remembered when she was nine years old and she and Ino spent hours jumping on her bed and placing the stickers there. It was during a time when her mother had been locked her parents bedroom by her father because a guy she worked with called the house. Ino hadn't know it and had thought her mother was away on a business trip. So, her mother didn't even find out about her messing up the ceiling until a whole month later.

"My dad's coming over for dinner." She said with a sigh.

"Didn't he come over last night?" The boy asked and she could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, but my mom wants me to actually sit at the table with them this time." She ran a hand through her hair.

Naruto was quiet for a moment, "what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to do it." She said with sureness in her voice but uncertainty spinning in her stomach. "It's not as if he's going to go crazy in the middle of dinner. He's still aiming to wiggle his way back into the family." She said bitterly.

"I'm here for you, Sakura. If you need me just call me. Better yet, I can come over for dinner if you want."

"No," Sakura said quickly, "you don't have to do that."

"Oh," was his response.

"I appreciate the offer, Naruto." She told him, hearing the dejection in his voice, and she she really did appreciate it. Her heart actually warmed at the idea that he cared so much. "I think I can do this on my own."

"If you need me, Sakura, I'm here."

Sakura found herself smiling at that, "I know." Catching herself she bit her lip. "I gotta go now, bye."

"oh, yeah, later, Sakura."

She hung up the phone and hugged it to her chest, her thoughts still on Naruto.


End file.
